yunas_princess_adventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Flurry Heart in the World of Zootopia (Transcript)
Here is the transcript for Flurry Heart in the World of Zootopia. One day at the Crystal Empire, Flurry Heart was beginning to wonder what life was like outside of the Crystal Empire. Princess Flurry Heart: (sighs while looking outside her window) Princess Cadance: Hi, Flurry Heart. Why aren't you playing with your sisters? Princess Flurry Heart: It's nothing, Mom. I was just thinking. Princess Cadance: Oh, About what, Sweetie? Princess Flurry Heart: About what it's like outside of the Crystal Empire. I haven't been doing something like that before. Princess Cadance: Well, I've heard of a place called, Zootopia. Princess Skyla: (as she, the Royal Crusaders and Shining Armor came) Zootopia? Scander: What is Zootopia? Armor Bride: Yeah, Mom. You and Dad have got to tell us more. Shining Armor: Why don't you do the honors, Cadance? Princess Cadance: Of course, Shining Armor. Sweetie Belle: Tell us more, Mom. Princess Cadance: Well, Zootopia is a home of all animals walking on two feet, Both prey and predators live together in harmony and anyone can be anything. The fillies: Woah! Shining Armor: That's right, And they're not like any wild animals at all. Princess Flurry Heart: That's so cool! Can we go see? Princess Cadance: (chuckled) Sure, We'll take the train that'll get us there. With much excitement, Flurry Heart, Skyla, The Royal Crusaders, Shining Armor and Cadance took the train at the station. Princess Flurry Heart: This is going to be so much fun, Mom. We've never been outside of Equestria before. Princess Cadance: Well, Just you wait, Flurry Heart. It's going to be an adventure. Just then, Chicken Little, his father, Buck Cluck and his friends, Abby Mallard, Runt of the Litter and Fish Out of Water came aboard the train. Chicken Little: Hey, Guys! Buck Cluck: Mind if we crash in with ya? Shining Armor: Sure, Don't mind at all. Princess Cadance: Climb abroad. As the train moves on, They all get well acquainted. Chicken Little: So, You girls are heading to Zootopia too? Princess Flurry Heart: Yeah, Our parents is taking us. Chicken Little: No kidding, My dad is taking us there for our vacation. Name's Ace Cluck, My friends call me Chicken Little. Abby Mallard: Abby Mallard, (shakes Skyla's fore hoof) How do you do? Runt of the Litter: Runt of the Litter, (shakes Flurry Heart's for hoof) And this is Fish Out of Water. Fish Out of Water: (shakes Scander's fore hoof) Princess Flurry Heart: Nice to meet you guys, I'm Flurry Heart. Princess Skyla: My name's Skyla. Armor Bride: Armor Bride. Sweetie Heart: And I'm Sweetie Heart. Scander: Name's Scander. Britney Sweet: Mine's Britney Sweet. Conductor: Next stop, Zootopia! Princess Cadance: Okay, Everypony, There's our stop. And the Royal Crystal Family finally reach Savannah Central. Princess Flurry Heart: (looks around seeing the walking animals) Wow, This is exciting. Chicken Little: Come on, Flurry Heart. We want to show you girls around Zootopia. Princess Flurry Heart: Mom, Can we go? Please? Princess Cadance: Well, I don't see why not. Shining Armor: Have fun, And stay out of trouble. Princess Flurry Heart: Okay, Daddy. Buck Cluck: Keep'em together, Son. Chicken Little: You got it, Dad. And so, They went exploring Zootopia. Soon enough, They explore Savannah Central for a look around. Chicken Little: Princess Skyla: Category:Flurry Heart's Zootopia Adventure Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225